1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of treating textile fabrics with fabric finishing agents. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel method of application of fabric finishing agents to textile fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the treating of textile fabrics with finishing agents, e.g., coloring agents or dyes, resins, and the like, has always involved a procedure wherein the finishing agent is either dissolved or dispersed in a suitable liquid medium, such as, an aqueous or organic liquid, and then the mixture of the finishing agent and liquid medium are applied to the fabric. Thereafter, the carrier is removed from the fabric, usually by evaporation with or without heat. It is further conventional to use small amounts of the finishing agent, relative to the amount of liquid medium in order to conserve the amount of the finishing agent used. This results in the problem that relatively large amounts of liquid medium must be removed from the fabric. Consequently, a substantial amount of the cost incurred in such processes resides in the liquid medium removal step.
Such liquid media present a further problem in that after they are removed, they must either be disposed of or recovered for re-use. In the case of an aqueous treatment system wherein the liquid media is water, the water is normally disposed of as waste. In recent years, the environmental problems that related to the disposal of the water with residual finishing agents therein have become increasingly important.
With respect to organic solvents as the liquid medium, it is normally desirable to recover them because of their relatively high cost. Obviously, such recovery systems only add to the expense of the over all treatment process. Moreover, disposal of the solvent, if it is desired not to recover it, also prevents environmental problems.
The foregoing problems become even more severe when textile fabrics which are highly absorbent are treated. Thus, for example, when it is desired to treat or finish pile fabrics, e.g., carpeting, sliver knit fabrics, and the like, the fabrics absorb great quantities of the water or organic solvent, thus making the solvent removal step even more difficult and expensive. Additionally, because of the relatively large absorption of the liquid, the weight of the wet fabric which is being handled increases significantly, and often results in processing problems.